Tamara Johnson
Tamara Johnson was a recurring character in the second season of Clearwater. She was the woman Frank O'Brian was having an affair with and was enemies with his daughter, Angel, although they later make up. She is very catty and dominant and is not afraid to play dirty, but isn't a bad person and can show compassion. She returned for a two-part episode in Season 3 before departing again to have an abortion. She has made two further guest appearances since. She was portrayed by Jacqueline MacInnes Wood. Character History Season 2 In The Ghost of You (1), Angel walks in on Tamara and her father having sex on Angel's couch. She later leaves a message on Frank's phone which Angel hears saying they have important business to discuss the next morning. Frank reveals that he and Tamara both got assigned to work on the same agency at work. In The Ghost of You (2), Angel approaches her in her office and starts acting very rude to her. Tamara tells her to back off and not control her father's life, which sets Angel off. She calls Tamara out on her fake boobs and lips and tells her to stay away or she'll tell her dad that Tamara asked her to leave him with her mother. Tamara doesn't have a chance to respond before Angel walks off and looks very shocked. In Hurts Like Heaven, Angel goes to her door to warn her that her father is having sex with other women other than her. Tamara is aware of this and teases Angel about being the last to know. When Angel tries to get her to stay away from him again, Tamara threatens to call the cops on her if she doesn't leave her alone and slams the door in her face. Season 3 In Wonderwall (1), she goes to Angel's house and informs her that she has something to tell her that she is going to hate. Angel nervously asks what it is and Tamara invites her to the Hub to talk. Angel tells her that she has a party to go to, but Tamara tells her to trust that this is much more important. Angel goes with her and they get in her car. At The Hub, Tamara buys Angel a coffee and sits down. She tells Angel that she needs to know where her father is because she is pregnant and the baby is his. Angel is shocked and informs Tamara that she has no idea where her father is. Tamara then explains that she had real feelings for Angel's father and he told her that he was going to leave his wife for her, but it was just a lie to get in her pants. Angel is then confused on the timing of the pregnancy and how she's not showing and Tamara tells her that her father came by and slept with her again, lying that he left his wife for her. Angel storms out and tells Tamara that she'll let her father know if she ever sees him again. In Wonderwall (2), Angel calls Tamara and tells her that she's sure her father fled the country after his pedophilia was exposed, which is a lie that she tells to keep Tamara safe from him. Tamara calls him a coward and thanks Angel for helping her. She tells her to cut her dad's dick off if she ever sees him again and ends the call. Season 4 In Her Diamonds, Jamie knocks on her door, and when Tamara answers, she calls her mom, thinking she was at her birth mother's address. Tamara is very freaked out and thinks she's an online troll who calls everyone mommy. Jamie asks if she's Jane Hewer, and Tamara tells her that she isn't. Jamie explains she's trying to find her birth parents, and Tamara apologizes and explains they must have moved. Jamie turns to leave, but Tamara remembers hearing about the woman who lived in the house before her and says her name might have been Jane. She then tells Jamie the stories she's heard of her and says that it might have been a good thing she didn't meet her. Tamara tells her to keep her chin up and tells her to have a good one before closing the door. Season 6 In Say It Right, she writes an article on Candace who is running in a prestigious pageant and drags her name through the mud, mentioning many of her scandals, including falsely accusing her teacher of sexual harassment. When Candace goes to visit her to apologize after finding out she is engaged to the teacher she falsely accused. Tamara is very angry to see her at first, but after Candace apologizes and explains the cancer that she has, Tamara apologizes and feels guilty for writing the article, saying it was very high school of her. She comments that she might lose her job over the article, so she got her karma and looks sad for Candace as she leaves. Appearances Relationships Frank O'Brian (affair) *Start Up: Before The Ghost of You (1) (209) *Break Up: 3 Months Before Wonderwall (1) (308) **Reason: He fled the city after his family found out he was a pedophile. Charles Jennings * Engaged: Before Say It Right (610) Trivia *She did not have a speaking role in person in her first appearance, she was only heard over a message system and did not have any lines in her scene. *She was in love with Frank O'Brian and was used into thinking that he had real feelings for her as well. *Although not confirmed, it is inferred that she got the abortion to get rid of the baby she had with Angel's pedophilic father. Quotes *"Hey Frank…it’s Tamara…I need to talk to you about some…important business." (First Line) *"I’m probably losing my job so I got my karma I guess." (Final Line) *(to Angel) "Oh, and if you ever see your dad again, cut his dick off for me?" *"I’m…pregnant. And the baby is his." *"This is MY house and I’m not going to let some kindergartner from hell disrespect me on MY property." *(to Jamie) "Ew, are you one of those creepy online trolls who call everyone mommy?" Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Up to Date Pages